


Himmeässä valossa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pieni romanttinen ja kepeä tarina, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Sibylla nojautui Minervaa kohti pöydän yli. Minerva sanoi hänen nimensäkin jotenkin eri tavalla kuin muut, pehmeämmin ja sielukkaammin. Olikohan hän hiukan humalassa?





	Himmeässä valossa

**Author's Note:**

> (15.2.2019) Nyt tästä tarinasta on olemassa myös podfikki! Sen voi toivoakseni kuunnella selaimessa tai ladata omalle koneelle. [Himmeässä valossa -podfikki mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yXmbK2XK5dEu6kq2pCF7U65DgPQtWD0_/view?usp=sharing).

Ennen pitkää hän löytäisi rakkauden.  
  
Niin Sibylla Punurmio oli kuvitellut koko elämänsä. Oli hiukan epäselvää, miten hän oli päätynyt ajattelemaan niin. Ehkä se oli jotain mitä hänen äitinsä oli sanonut, tai jotain minkä hän oli keksinyt omin päin katsellessaan ullakolla mustavalkoisesta televisiosta rakkauselokuvia, jotka näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna olivat melkoisen vaarallisia.  
  
Hän ei nimittäin ollut löytänyt rakkautta.  
  
Ei hän ollut varsinaisesti etsinytkään, mutta kaikkihan tiesivät, että oikea rakkaus tipahti nenän eteen nimenomaan etsimättä. Niin elokuvissa aina kävi. Ja siksi hän oli elänyt elämäänsä kaikessa rauhassa ja vain keskinkertaisen huolestuneena siitä, missä hänen rakkautensa viipyi, ja millainen olisi se mies, jonka tavatessaan hän vihdoinkin tietäisi, miltä se tuntuu. Rakastuminen siis. Mutta jos oltiin aivan rehellisiä, niin hän oli jo kolmekymmentäneljävuotias. Kaikki muut vaikuttivat kolmekymmentäneljävuotiaina jo ehtineen joko päätyä naimisiin tai särkeä sydämensä, jotkut molempia, mutta Sibylla ei ollut tehnyt kumpaakaan. Ei häntä varsinaisesti häirinnyt, että hänen sydämensä oli yhä ehjä. Hän oli vain hiukan huolestunut. Ehkä hän oli jo törmännyt rakkauteen eikä ollut vain huomannut sitä, ja siksi se oli mennyt häneltä ohi?  
  
”Mutta eikö tuo ole vähän hölmöä?” Minerva sanoi hänelle, kun hän kertoi tämän kaiken Minervalle Kolmessa luudanvarressa eräänä lokakuisena lauantai-iltana. Hän oli juonut jo viisi kermakaljatuopillista ja suoraan sanottuna hänellä oli pissahätä, mutta hän ei oikein halunnut liikkua. Ja Minerva katselikin häntä ihan eri tavalla kuin silloin, kun he kohtasivat linnan käytävillä tai istuivat vierekkäin syömässä aamupalaa. Nyt Minervan katse oli jotenkin lämmin, mikä varmaan johtui himmeistä valoista ja siitä, että Sibylla oli tosiaan hiukan likinäköinen.  
  
”Ai kuinka niin hölmöä?” hän kysyi. Jos joku olisi tänä aamuna sanonut hänelle, että hän jäisi illalla Tylyahoon istuskelemaan Minervan kanssa ja sitten tunti toisensa jälkeen vain hurahtaisi ja yhtäkkiä tuntuisikin että Minervalle olisi helppo jutella vaikka, no, rakkaudesta, niin hän ei kyllä olisi uskonut. Mutta toisaalta hän ei ollutkaan kummoinen ennustaja. ”Kaikkihan haluavat löytää rakkauden.”  
  
”Eivät ihan kaikki”, Minerva sanoi ja siirteli kenkiään lattialla niin että korot natisivat lautalattiaa vasten. Oli kyllä kummallista, ettei Sibylla ollut ennen tätä iltaa huomannut, miten viehättävät sääret Minervalla oli. ”Mutta en minä sitä tarkoittanut. Tarkoitin, että tuohan kuulostaa siltä kuin sinä odottaisit jotain, minkä olet nähnyt elokuvissa.”  
  
”Niinhän minä odotankin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Mutta ehkä”, Minerva sanoi ja hörppäsi kermakaljastaan, joka sattumoisin oli Minervan kuudes tai sitten Sibylla oli mennyt laskuissa sekaisin, mikä ei sinällään olisi yllättänyt häntä lainkaan, ”ehkä se ei olekaan sellaista kuin sinä etukäteen kuvittelet. Ehkä sinä rakastutkin johonkin ihan erilaiseen ihmiseen kuin olet kuvitellut rakastuvasi.”  
  
”Millä tavalla erilaiseen?” Sibylla kysyi.  
  
”En minä tietenkään tiedä”, Minerva sanoi, mikä oli outoa, koska Minerva tiesi aina kaiken. Se oli yksi niistä syistä, joiden vuoksi Sibylla ihaili Minervaa. Niitä oli kyllä muitakin. Minerva oli esimerkiksi älykkäin ihminen, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut. Itse asiassa häntä oli hermostuttanut melkoisesti, kun Minerva oli noin neljä tuntia aiemmin pysähtynyt hänen viereensä baaritiskillä ja kysynyt, haluaisiko hän istuutua hetkeksi. Hänen varpaansa olivat vapisseet korkokenkien sisällä ainakin minuutin.  
  
”Mutta Sibylla”, Minerva jatkoi, ja Sibylla nojautui Minervaa kohti pöydän yli. Minerva sanoi hänen nimensäkin jotenkin eri tavalla kuin muut, pehmeämmin ja sielukkaammin. Olikohan hän hiukan humalassa?  
  
”Niin?” Sibylla kysyi, kun vaikutti siltä, että Minerva oli unohtunut katsomaan jotain hiukan hänen nenänsä alapuolella. Ehkä hänellä oli huulipunaa hampaissa.  
  
”Sibylla”, Minerva sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan mutta hyvin tyylikkäästi, ”minä en tietenkään ole asiantuntija. Siis rakkaudessa.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Mutta minusta tuntuu”, Minerva sanoi melko hitaasti, ”että joskus me yllätymme siitä, kehen rakastumme. Joskus rakastumme johonkuhun sellaiseen joka ei ole, miten sen nyt sanoisi, ihan sitä mitä oli etukäteen odottanut. Niin kuin esimerkiksi tieteellisen suuntautumisensa kannalta. Joskus sitä huomaa pitävänsä yllättävän paljon sellaisesta ihmisestä, jota on pitänyt hiukan, miten sen nyt voisi sanoa, hiukan naiivina, ihan vain koska ei oikeastaan ymmärrä, miten se ihminen on valinnut sellaisen alan kuin on valinnut.”  
  
”Ai millaisen alan?”  
  
”Minä esimerkiksi”, Minerva sanoi ja näytti äkkiä aika vakavalta, ”minä huomaan toisinaan etten oikein arvosta, tuota noin, ennustamista. Ja suoraan sanottuna en heti ajatellut, että meistä tulisi ystäviä. Mutta sitten kävikin ilmi, että sinä olet, tuota noin, erittäin älykäs ihminen.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Sibylla kysyi ja hymyili kermakaljalasiinsa. Voi kadonnut loihurämpiäinen sentään, Minerva piti häntä älykkäänä.  
  
”Niin”, Minerva sanoi ja vilkuili häntä, ja hän nojasi vielä vähän lähemmäksi, koska ei vieläkään tiennyt, minkä väriset silmät Minervalla oli. Hänen pitäisi tosiaan hankkia silmälasit. ”Tarkoitan siis, että minä tosiaan yllätyin siitä, kuinka paljon pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Siis kuinka paljon tarkalleen ottaen?”  
  
Minerva nuolaisi huuliaan. Sibylla katseli niitä. Minervan huulet näyttivät pehmeiltä ja kosteilta, aivan niin kuin ihmisten huulet elokuvissa juuri ennen suudelmaa.  
  
”Sibylla”, Minerva sanoi vakaalla vakavalla äänellä, joka oli hiukan käheä ja kuitenkin aika pehmeä ja kaikin puolin miellyttävä ja tuntui solahtavan Sibyllan paidan sisään ja valuvan housujen vyötärön alle ja varpaisiin saakka ja kipristyvän sinne, ”mitä mieltä olet suutelemisesta?”  
  
”Yleisellä tasollako?”  
  
”Ei kovin yleisellä”, Minerva sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Kuule, saisinko minä suudella sinua?”  
  
Sibylla mietti asiaa hetken. Se ei ollut kovin pitkä hetki. Hän oli kuvitellut, että kun hän suutelisi jotakuta, se tapahtuisi melko erilaisissa olosuhteissa, ja että suutelun kohde olisi pilkesilmäinen mies niin kuin elokuvissa. Mutta hänen ennustuksensa olivat tosiaan enemmänkin suuntaa-antavia. Niinpä hän totesi että oli ilmeisesti odottanut vääriä asioita mutta mitäpä tuosta, koska Minerva McGarmiva siirsi kermakaljatuoppeja keskittyneen näköisenä pöydän laidalle ja odotti sitten kärsivällisesti. Voi miten hänen tekikään mieli suudella Minervaa, ja olipa kerrassaan kummallista, ettei hän ollut edes tajunnut ajatella asiaa aiemmin! Mutta kun hän nyt ajatteli sitä, hänen poskensa alkoivat tuntua lämpimiltä ja häntä alkoi kutittaa vähän niin kuin silloin kun pukee päälleen karhean villapaidan, mutta ei yhtään niin ikävästi.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, hän sanoi Minervalle.  
  
Minervan suuteleminen pöydän yli oli aivan erilaista kuin hän oli ehtinyt noin kymmenen sekunnin ajan kuvitella, eikä vähiten siksi, että molemmat kermakaljatuopit putosivat lattialle. Mutta mitäpä tuosta. Kyseessähän oli vasta heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa.


End file.
